


Remake: Scott Pilgrim vs The Haunted Village

by JackTheRipper



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheRipper/pseuds/JackTheRipper
Summary: Scott, Wallace and the others embark on a journey to a cursed village filled with monsters. Will they manage to survive





	1. Hotaru Village

**Author's Note:**

> As informed, this story will be a remake of my old one! Hope you enjoy!

The day was gleaming bright and filled with beautiful bird chirps as Scott’s gang dined in a fancy Asian cuisine. The bright laughter of the ginger head made Wallace’s day even livelier. He adored the kid and wished to be his but alas, the boy claims he doesn’t feel the same way.

Well, they did come to discuss an important topic today, and so the black-haired tries to let everyone focus on the main subject by asking Stacey whether she’s coming or not.

"I'd love to, but I know whenever I'm with Scott I'll end up either being embarrassed or even worse" She answered, laughing. “Plus, I don’t want to babysit him their I’ve already got a lot of shit to deal with here” she added while trying to stop herself from laughing even more at the idiot.

Fuming from his sister’s words he couldn’t help but stomp his foot harder on the ground even though it can’t be heard much as the restaurant was filled with people. “What do you mean?? I can take care of myself!” he crosses his arms and waits for his sister to answer him.

Ramona took the opportunity to steal sushi from Scott’s plate and answered “She’s got a point, you know” she then smiles that his focus changes from his sister to her and she can’t help but pinch his cheek playfully.

“you too?” he slouches on his chair and just whimpers like a hurt puppy. The sight itself is too unbearable for the raven-haired boy. So, he stretches his arm over Scott’s shoulder and pulls him saying “Even when you’re a baby you’re still hot to be around! I’m not wasting this opportunity to be with you” then interrupts himself by giving Scott several kisses on his cheeks and the latter chuckling and trying to push him away. But not really, since he seems to enjoy the love and attention from his gay roommate.

Stephen groans loudly and then utters “We shouldn’t be late then, we’re here to dine and leave to uhh… whatever this place is” he puts more wasabi on his sushi since he thinks its not spicy enough. Kim rolls her eyes and responds to his inquiry “It’s called Hotaru village” she slurps the broth of her finished noodle only to find out Scott and Niel waiting in anticipation for her further explanation. She doesn’t until she finishes the last drop of her broth, wipes her mouth, then looks at them dead in the eye and answers, “Legends claim that terrifying creatures and spirits reside there and whoever enters the village may never live to tell the tale” she ends it with a burp. Only to be reminded of another rumor “Unless….”

“S-spirits?” Niel stutters and accidentally spills sake on his plate but that doesn’t bother him. What does is his actual belief that spirits may really exist. Kim nods and tries using tooth pick to clean her teeth cause why not.

Scott tries to laugh it off saying “Pfft, there’s no way monsters exist! And besides! I killed many in Bloodborne!” his posture shows how tense and worried he looks which seems to humor Wallace. The raven-haired adds “You still didn’t beat the game though” Scott pouts and tries to justify that it’s extremely difficult but he can’t win since Wallace beat the game twice by now.

“Anyways, unless what is the really important question here” he sips his sake and just enjoys the strong flavor it has on his taste buds. She answers almost instantly in a stoic manner as usual “unless you’re either dead or solve whatever curse the place holds”.

Ramona raises an eyebrow, contemplating whether it’s a smart decision to stay away or just some folklore to stop people from visiting. After a few seconds she decides to ask “Seems dangerous. What do you think?” she sips her green tea waiting for an answer.

“Let’s go!” the whole group answered at the same time, paid, then left the restaurant for an adventure of a life-time. They headed to the airport and booked their flight tickets to an airport town close to the cursed village.

Stephen couldn’t help but bring more snacks to the flight since the food is shit as he puts it. Kim made sure to bring her eye-mask because she doesn’t want to deal with anyone throughout the flight.

They all worried they would miss the flight as they didn’t have enough time. To add more pressure, the securities at the checkup are not being fast enough. Scott, Niel, Ramona and Stephen passed easily. Knives as usual brought a lot of necklaces and watches, which slowed the group even further. Scott and Niel are yelling at them to hurry up and doing nothing else. ‘Useless as always’, the group thought. They couldn’t stop Kim because she really didn’t care for watches during flight. Wallace, being himself, flirted with the security guard and asked him if he wanted to check again and the guard just stuttered and blushed at how flirty and suave the handsome black-haired guy was.

Instinctively, Scott pulled Wallace away and just tried to usher him to the airplane. The orange haired himself didn’t know why he did that or why he felt possessive. He was too embarrassed to even look at Wallace’s face. He thought if he kept at it the raven-haired wouldn’t notice but that was far from the truth. And Wallace chose to stay quiet and allow himself to be pulled by the redhead.

The gang found their seats, Kim, Niel and Stephen where sitting together and on their left were Knives and Ramona. Scott pouted knowing he wasn’t sitting near her but Wallace comforted him of the fact he was sitting with the coolest guy, that guy being him. Scott rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from chuckling a bit because Wallace is actually the coolest.

The dark-haired carried the bags of Scott and his and placed it in the locker and then sat to his seat. He patted the other seat while jokingly saying “don’t worry I promise I won’t turn you gay” and once Scott said he added “not yet anyway” then got jabbed by Scott since he deserved it. He laughed it off even though it kind of hurt his rib.

Scott clumsily put on his seat-belt since this whole trip is bothering him. Wallace waited until Scott felt comfortable to say what was on his mind. And he did, “I’m really worried that Rammy might get hurt there…” He tried holding his arm to calm his nerves.

Wallace brushed tried massaging the redhead’s shoulder, “Hey, chin up. She’ll be fine, guy” he said before pulling him in and brushing his hair and adding, “She’s got you as her knight so there’s nothing for you to worry about”. Scott laughed while trying to escape the lock Wallace is putting him in and asks “You really think so?”. The raven-haired couldn’t help but smile at how innocent Scott was being. “I know so, so stop worrying and enjoy the flight” Wallace let go of him and put his seat-belt on then glances at Scott and asks sarcastically “I heard putting seat-belts on can protect you from any accidents” trying to hint the idiot to fix his correctly. “Oh yeah!” Scott couldn’t help but blush then tries to put it on several times until he gets the hang of it. Must be his first flight or he might be too drunk from the sake drinking. Even though it was diluted with water.

It was only a few moments before the airplane took off.

We all chose different meals so we can share if we did not like what the other had. Scott was lovingly watched the avengers again. Wallace loved seeing him geek out as he always does. They were all surprised at the sight of Stephen. He ate all his snacks and then ate the airplane food. He himself was surprised as he didn’t think the food would be good and a little disappointed since he wasted money on snacks when he really didn’t need to. Kim slept from the start of the flight not really caring when is when. Her eye mask does wonders to make her sleep almost instantaneously.

The pilot turned off the lights to let the passengers sleep until time for them to land. Wallace was done watching Sunset boulevard and felt really drained, he covered himself with a blanket then lowered his seat so he can sleep properly. He felt a nudge and glanced at Scott who was really close to his face. He should’ve been spooked but not really since he’s too drained to react. “How long is it going to take until we reach?” The cutie asked in a hushed tone as to not wake the others up. The dark haired sighed and answered regardless “10 hours and 50 minutes, guy. It’s written on the screen” he points at the screen to inform the redhead before pulling the blanket over himself properly and allowing his eyes to rest. “so, stop asking and go to sleep” he said in a soothing tone. Just hearing it comforted Scott a bit and really made him consider sleeping.

“Wow… it’s gonna take forever”

“Mmhmm” Wallace couldn’t bother opening his eyes he just found the best sleeping position and it feels too good to move or wake up from.

The place was mostly dark and the only light source was coming from Niel. He challenged himself to watch the movie over and over again thinking he’d break Guinness World Record since he really loved the movie.

All Wallace heard was shifting in Scott’s seat and his soft voice whispering “Goodnight, Wallace” “G'night, Scott”.

After an hour passed Wallace glanced at Scott only to find him inches close to his face. He smiled and blushed lightly not minding Scott invading his privacy. What bothered him was finding out the redhead shivering from the cold since he forgot to cover himself with a blanket.

Wallace chuckled lightly and placed a blanket over the redhead’s body carefully to not wake him up. He smiled and whispered lightly “idiot” brushing Scott’s bangs away from his eyes to admire his beauty. He was reminded with an ache in his chest that Scott would never reciprocate the same feelings Wallace holds for him. He sighed, ignored the aching pain in his chest and didn’t mind being Scott’s best friend, roommate and mentor. The blue eyed raven-haired let go gently from the redhead’s hair and back on his seat with his back to Scott.

It's going to be a long night.


	2. Mobile's Assistant?

The orange haired chased the burger for almost an eternity now and he still couldn’t get a bite of the heavenly beef burger. He tried maneuvering it parkour style he learnt from his Assassin video game and finally managed to land a take-down. He couldn’t believe his eyes and wouldn’t waste a second thinking how it was possible. And right before biting into the greasy burger he felt and earthquake moving him around and the burger took the opportunity to flee. He yelled and tried to reach it only to be rudely awaken by none other than his gay roommate. “wake up sleepy head”

“Man, I just had the best dream only to be stirred by, mmph” Scott’s interrupted once again by Wallace pinching his cheeks. The redhead obeyed and adjusted his seat also remembering to wipe the drool from his face. He still doesn’t forgive himself for not having a bite of that scrumptious burger. Good news is that he forgets what the dream is about only seconds later.

“You’ll have plenty of time to sleep once we’re at the hotel” Wallace gets up from his seat and carries the bags “besides, the whole gang is out and you’re last one there” he smiles knowing full well how competitive Scott can be even if he’s lazy. And as expected, works like a charm.

The blue haired girl stretches her arms and sits over her bag waiting for her dork boyfriend to catch up with them. Whereas Knives is stretching her whole body and is excitedly moving around looking outside the window eager to explore the town.

“Can’t let them wait forever!” Scott carries his bag and pats Wallace’s back as a thanks and tries to rush to his girlfriend. He seems overjoyed at the thought of not having to wait any longer and ready for where the journey will take them.

They leave the airplane and Scott is greeted with a hug and a kiss from his girlfriend. Although they have been sitting on the same row of seats, they weren’t able to talk to one another for many hours as the dork spent it sleeping and her watching movies or listening to songs. Knowing Scott sucks when it comes to love, Wallace was elated knowing he was being loved by Ramona. As much as it pains him that he is not the one showering him with love.

The dark haired shook his head and informed the gang of their fist objective is to go to a hotel he booked them at. Then added, “Only after we rested up for the day we can venture to the village. Since some of us might be jet lagged” all directed their attention to Niels who seemed worried but drained at the same time.

“Uh, guys? I gotta bad feeling about this trip” he said in a shaky tone, suggesting to the gang to think about returning back. The response came from none other than Stephen, carrying Niel on his shoulder, laughing and replying “I got your back, bud. Whatever is there would think twice before thinking of laying a finger on you” seemed to work on calming the kid from his worries.

After another check up the girls were fighting over Scott. Stephen calling dibs of a real fight going to happen and Niel on the fact there won’t be since their mature. Kim tried to stop the girls from fighting even though she didn’t feel like it. Wallace asked what’s going on and got his answer from the girl’s shouts pulling Scott’s arm from different sides. Scott worryingly tried comforting both of them as he really wanted to get back to the hotel but both argued who’d share a room with him. The raven haired chuckled and really wanted to pull the brat towards him and end the argument but was interrupted by a lady in red.

“Mr. Wells?” She asks in a gentle tone. Her hair was short, raven colored, and bangs seemed to cover one side of her face and covering an eye. Her dress was crimson, fit to her stature, and red heels. To anyone, she may seem as a business women.

“Yes?” replied Wallace, waiting to be introduced to whoever this lady was. She smiles and answers “My name’s Akane Fuzen, I am Mobile’s assistant and here to serve as your chauffeur” “she bows and adds “pleased to meet you”. Wallace bows back and adds kindly “the pleasure is mine”. The two exchanged conversations and seemed to enjoy the other’s company as Akane guided them to her vehicle, a limo, to fit them all.

Scott’s attention only remained on Wallace. He felt a twinge on his chest at the thought of how close the lady is getting to Wallace. Still ignoring the main problem of the girls still tugging his arms even as they entered their limo but sat in different seats as Kim didn’t allow them to keep up this charade.

The redhead pouts during the ride at the thought of Mobile still clinging to Wallace even though this trip is about them. Then he sees drinks in the limo and now he seems somewhat grateful at the thought of the guy being considerate. Not for him obviously but for Wallace.

Wallace notices and chuckles lightly at the pouting boy. He spreads his arm over Scott’s seat and gently leans in whispering, “you shouldn’t worry about her. I still find you hot” He smiles as he sees his target’s ears redden as well as his cheeks. He knows too well the likes it.

“I know I didn’t say this earlier but could we use the toilets first?” Niel asked politely. Akane smiled and nodded giving them all time before leaving. “Alright everyone, hurry up we can’t keep her waiting” Ramona said then looking at Scott, “Even you pretty boy, c’mon” she pulled him off the seat so he can take a leak. “But I don’t wanna” the redhead said then Ramona warns “Either now or not until we arrive. Cause once we leave, we’re not stopping” “Yeah I gotta go too” Stephen leaves even though he just went to the washroom and Scott couldn’t risk it and joined the masses.

Wallace smiles at how easily Scott could be manipulated. He’s too naïve and pure he can’t stop himself from loving the redhead. Wallace knows damn well how easy it is to turn guys gay it’s as if his superpower was turning people gay for him. He loved the potential of his power but never wanted to use it on the person he loved most in the world. He wished for the dumb-ass to love him without being bewitched by Wallace’s gay charms. ‘What’s the matter with me? What am I even thinking about’ he thought as he rolled his eyes and ignored the dull pain in his chest.

He excused himself from the limo to take a breath of fresh air. To his side, he found a restaurant and people enjoying dining there. He smiled and before he could leave, he found Ramona returning back. “Ramona, I’ll get dinner for the gang so they don’t complain when we’re back at the hotel” she chuckled at his idea then said “you’re right, they’re a bunch of hyenas and will eat us up if we don’t get food” he laughed and patted her shoulder before leaving to the said restaurant.

It seemed like a traditional Asian cuisine and Wallace tried to order to his friend’s liking. He hears grunts to his right and a sound of a stick hitting the ground impatiently. Wallace looks at the source only to find an old, bald, white bearded man looking towards him. “What’s a foreigner doing here?”

Wallace suavely ignored the old man’s rudeness and gently answered “To the Hotaru Village”. It shook the man awake then grunt even further. The old man sips his green tea and adds “A fool will die a fool’s death”.

Wallace wondered what got the old man on edge but didn’t bother asking. His order was finished and he asked the waiter of the old man’s receipt so he could pay for the food. He insisted and ended up paying for it. The raven haired carries his orders then smiles at the old man “See? Even foreigners like me mean no harm to people like you” before leaving the old man speechless.

Walking back towards the limo, he saw the whole gang focus their attention to him. He flinched at the sight because Ramona mistook them for hyenas when they actually look life starved zombies staring at their source of food.

“FOOD” The gang roared running towards Wallace. “Wait!! There’s more for everyone!” Wallace tried raising his hand but to no avail they tried pulling and pushing only to embarrass themselves further by making a scene in public as starved maniacs. “How come you’re all hungry? Didn’t you all eat in the plane?” asks Wallace while trying to get as much breath as all the guys are over him trying to get the bags.

“Well, I actually got constipated throughout the flight since their food was bad” Stephen defended himself. “I didn’t eat much since I didn’t like the food” Scott explains, as he’s straddling Wallace. Kim actually loved the ruckus they’re causing and recorded it from start to finish. Ramona being a hero, went in and got the bag from the hungry pack and kept it with her in the limo.

Wallace noticed at how Scott was straddling him and breathed out “Guy, as much as this feels good you have to get off so you can eat when we get back to the hotel “ Scott flushed deep red at the position he’s in and immediately gets up scratching the back of his head and apologizing to Wallace several times. Wallace gets up and wipes the dust off of him and leaves a soft kiss on the straight Canadian’s forehead “You look even cuter when you blush” he smirked at the redhead’s blushing even further.

“Guys, we’re leaving you if you don’t hurry up!” Ramona threatened.

“We’re coming!!” Scott answered only to have his ass smacked by Wallace. “Race?”

“You don’t stand a chance in beating me!” Scott replied smiling at his opponent.

“Try me” Wallace winked then pretended to be in a racing position.

“1…2…3!” Scott counted and ran as fast as possible thinking if he’d glance back it’d lower his chances of winning. Wallace chuckled and chased Scott to the limo. Enjoying how seriously Scott is taking this challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the remake! Will continue to update then create new chapters :)


End file.
